Sommernacht
by Woelfchen
Summary: Jeder hat das Recht auf Freiheit...Und manchmal nimmt man es sich einfach! OneShot abgeschlossen!
1. OneShot

**Sommernacht**

Autor: Wölfchen

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir…

Irgendwie komme ich von der Idee des Animagisein nicht los – vermutlich weil ich diese Fähigkeit gerne selbst hätte…

Frei wie ein Vogel fliegen, oder die natürliche Anmut, Elleganz und Geschicklichkeit einer Katze – das muss doch herrlich sein!

Tja, träumen darf man…

Und darum gibt es noch einen kleinen One-Shot von mir, ehe ich meine angefangenen Projekte in anderen Fandoms fertig stelle.

Jeder hat das Recht auf etwas Freiheit – Freiheit von allen Verpflichtungen – und wenn es nur wenige Stunden in der Woche sind.

Und nun – nun war er frei!

Warme Luft stieg in Richtung Sternenzelt und bauschte dabei das Gefieder und bot Auftrieb.

An jeder einzelnen Feder, konnte er den Luftzug spüren, wie eine sanfte, streichelnde Berührung.

Gerüche von Heu und bald frischem Obst lag in der Luft.

Und überall pulsierte Leben. Kleine Nagetiere huschten umher um Vorräte für den Winter anzulegen, Jäger der Nacht, wie Eulen und Füchse, jagten den flinken Vierbeinern hinterher um ihren Hunger ebenso zu stillen. Und überall lag Frieden in der Luft.

Der Sommer ging erneut zu Ende – das neue Schuljahr hatte begonnen – bald müsste er den neuen Angriffsversuch starten, der diesmal sicher zum Erfolg führen würde, aber daran wollte er jetzt nicht denken.

Zu kurz war die Nacht, zu früh wurde der Morgen wieder kommen und mit ihm das Erwachen – nun konnte er träumen.

Wie war es eigentlich zu dieser verfahrenen Situation gekommen?

Er hatte doch nur Träume von Gleichberechtigung und Gerechtigkeit gehabt!

Ein melodisches Trillern lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit des nachtschwarzen Phönix auf sein golden leuchtendes Ebenbild.

Wie Tag und Nacht und doch gleich…

Schon oft hatte er sich Gedanken darüber gemacht, worum sie immer wieder die Nähe zueinander suchten. Sie zogen sich an, nur um sich Momente später wieder ab zu stoßen und sich später erneut zu umkreisen… Fast wie ein Liebespaar…

Hätte der schwarze Vogel einen menschlichen Mund gehabt, hätte er jetzt gelächelt, aber so flog er nur zu seinem Freund um ihn mit einem etwas tieferen Trillern zu begrüßen.

Die Sprache der Phönixe machte ihm immer noch Schwierigkeiten, doch sein Nemesis hatte ihn geduldig unterrichtet, seit sie sich im letzten Jahr zum ersten Mal getroffen hatten.

Nun trafen sie sich regelmäßig und es schien beiden zu gefallen…

Irgendeine Verbindung schien zwischen ihnen zu bestehen – welcher Art wusste er nicht, doch es war auch nicht so wichtig – vermutlich wegen ihrer Artunterschiede…

Flügelrauschen und ein Luftzug rissen den dunklen Vertreter der Feuervögel erneut aus den Gedanken und Momente später haschte er nach den langen Schwanzfedern seines Spielkameraden.

Schneller als jeder nicht magische Vogel fliegen konnte, begleitet von herrlichen Trillern und Farbenspielen, jagten die beiden Vögel sich spielerisch in der Luft, bevor der etwas kleinere goldene Phönix zur Landung ansetzte.

Irgendwo in einem kleinen magischen Wäldchen, neben einem im Mondschein geheimnisvoll leuchtenden See, ließen sich die beiden Horusboten nieder und nippten etwas vom klaren Wasser.

Erfrischend und rein rann es ihre Kehle hinunter.

Ein leises Rascheln störte die Ruhe – sofort hob der goldene Vogel ab und flog Augenblicke später über dem See nur um so dass ans Gewässer tretende Einhorn mit einer weiteren Farbe zu beleuchten, sodass es nun gold-silbern im Mondlicht wirkte.

Dieses Bild sandte einen solchen Frieden, Ruhe und Schönheit aus, dass der dunkle Phönix wieder wusste wofür er kämpfte.

Er würde alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, dass die Muggel niemals diese letzten kleinen Paradiese zerstören würden. Deshalb war er der dunkle Lord geworden und wurde nun überall gefürchtet. Doch sein kleiner Feuervogel erinnerte ihn immer wieder daran wofür er als das tat und deshalb gab er auch nicht auf.

Eine Abschiedsmelodie singend erhob er sich nun ebenfalls in die Lüfte und flog zurück nach Slytherin Manor. Bald würde es dämmern.

Er hatte erneut Todesser herum zu kommandieren, Angriffe zu planen und Leute zu quälen.

All das für den Erhalt der magischen Welt…

Hätte sich der schwarze Phönix noch einmal umgedreht, hätte er den traurigen Blick des sonnenfarbenen Feuervogels aufgefangen, der sich in Gedanken von dem edlen Tier verabschiedete: „Ja flieg mein Schöner, flieg, damit du nicht in den törichten Kampf der Menschen mit hineingezogen wirst. Denn du bist mein letzter Freund. Doch dies war mein Entschluss – seit immer mehr meiner Gefährten von Voldemort getötet werden, lasse ich nämlich niemand mehr an mich ran. So entgehe ich dem Schmerz des Verlusts, auch wenn die Einsamkeit fast ebenso schwer zu ertragen ist.

Danke dass du mir immer wieder Freude bringst, mein Begleiter der Nacht."

Langsame Flügelschläge trugen den glühenden Animagus zurück nach Hogwarts.

Am Morgen würde er wieder die Hoffnung aller verkörpern, doch jetzt war er nur dankbar, dass Voldemort seit jener schrecklichen Sache mit den Einhörnern keine Tiere mehr angriff…

Hm…

Hat man erkannt, welche beiden ich gemeint habe?

Na ja, kurz ich weiß, aber ich glaube nun ist alles gesagt

Cu Wölfchen

PS: Reviews sind immer willkommen! Danke schon mal im Voraus!


	2. Auflösung

Da ich immer wieder gefragt wurde, möchte ich nun einmal die Auflösung aus meiner Sicht geben.

Bei „Sommernacht" dachte ich an Voldemort und Harry.

Die beiden verkörpern für mich die Gegensätze und doch sind sie gleich. Beide hatten eine ähnliche Kindheit, aber danach durch andere beeinflusst, andere Wege eingeschlagen.

Der schwarze Phönix ist Voldemort - Harry ist sein Gegenstück, der feurige Phönix.

Diese beiden sind eines meiner Lieblingspairings. Leider gibt es nicht so viel davon…

* * *

Ach ja:Es wird keine Fortsetzung geben! Diese Geschichte ist aus meiner Sicht abgeschlossen und ich will sie nicht durch eine schlechte Fortsetzung schlecht machen.

Cu Wölfchen


End file.
